


Just Let Go

by Prettywitchiusaka



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Breakfast, Breasts, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Nipple Play, Royai Smut Week 2018, Self-Doubt, Smut, royaismut18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 13:23:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettywitchiusaka/pseuds/Prettywitchiusaka
Summary: It was only their first time, and already he loves being with her. He loves touching her and pleasuring her, he loves the melodic sounds that escape her mouth. A prequel of sorts to "Last Day Together". For Royai Smut Week on Tumblr. Theme S: First Time





	Just Let Go

Roy can't believe this is happening right now.

He'd only been dating his new girlfriend for a month, they agreed to take it slow and take time exploring what they felt.

And yet he finds himself on his bed, his girlfriend Riza Hawkeye lying underneath him and naked as the day she was born. He's inside her, making love to her, listening to her sweet little moans of pleasure in between his own panting.

"Roy…," she said. "Roy…"

Her back arched.

"Oh…Oh, God…"

Roy groans in pleasure.

He knows she's getting close to climaxing, but he he doesn't want this to end just yet. He wants to savour her a little bit longer before the inevitable switch.

So he lowers himself on top of the blonde and wraps his arms around her small frame. He kisses the peak between her breasts and works his way up her chest and to her neck. She whimpers sweetly, and his heart soars at the beautiful sound.

"Talk to me, my love," she whispers.

He places a kiss to her cheek and moves his lips inches away from her ear.

" _Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?_ " he whispers. " _Though art more lovely and more temperate: Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May, And summer's lease hath all too short a date: But thy eternal summer shall not fade._ "

Riza sighs. He looks into her eyes and smiles at the warm amber gaze she is giving him.

Roy'd always known that Riza shared his love of Shakespeare, as literature was one of many subjects they discussed when they weren't occupied with work. He just never imagined her to be the kind of gal to get a kick out of it during sex.

But the one day last week, he heard her say " _What I wouldn't give to hear you whisper Shakespeare into my ear_." Ever since then, he'd wanted to do that to her. To give her that satisfaction. And based on her smile, it looks like he'd succeeded in that endeavour.

He'd abridged it, sure, but Riza didn't care so why should he?

"I love you…"

Roy smiles and kisses her again.

He buries his head in her neck and she wraps her arms around his back and moans, arousing him in the process.

If Roy had his way, he'd stay with her like this forever. It was only their first time, and already he loves being with her. He loves touching her and pleasuring her, he loves the melodic sounds that escape her mouth.

And most importantly, he loves making her feel good.

Not because he wants to make her another notch in his bedpost, but because she's his…lover.

Yes after so many years of denying it, Roy could finally admit to himself that he was in love with Riza Hawkeye. This was as much lovemaking for him as it was for her.

"Are you ready?" he asks.

"Yes."

Roy positions himself and pushes inside her, getting faster with each second. She gasps and groans at the passion of it, loud enough to drown out his own grunts. He feels her juices spilling all over his manhood, her moans of "I need you" and "I'm almost there" ringing in his ears like a song. A song that drives him over the edge until finally, he tilted his head back and cries out in fulfillment.

Roy hangs his head there for a few minutes while he catches his breath, he can feel beads of sweat rolling down his forehead and how tired his arms are.

When he opens his eyes, he can see a look of satisfaction on her face as she lies there, catching her breath. Exhausted, Roy collapses onto her and puts his face in between her bosom.

He rests there for a few minutes, then finally looks up at her and smirks. "Well?…How was it?" he asks. He feel a tinge of discomfort clenching his stomach as he asks that question, worried that her response will be negative.

It doesn't last long.

Riza cups his face and gives him a kiss. She smiles warmly and said "It was amazing."

He smiles. "I'm glad."

She chuckles, confusing him. "What's so funny?"

"You were nervous, weren't you?"

"If I say yes, will you stop laughing at me?"

She shrugs. "Maybe."

Roy laughs; he's always loved her sense of humour.

He kisses her again, loosing himself in her lips as she wraps her legs around his waist and slowly flips him onto his back.

She breaks their lip lock and gently kisses his neck, carving moan form him as his hands wrap around her head to cradle it.

Everything about this feels so right, Roy realizes. Her kisses are passionate and loving, but not so hard as to be overpowering. And as she nips at his neck and licks it sensually, he feels joy rise in the pit of his stomach.

He wants more. He feels so happy, so amazing he never wants it to-

Suddenly, he grips her hair too tight as the sight of a terrified, Ishbalan face flashes before his obsidian eyes. " _Damnit_ ," he thought. Why now? When he was in the middle of being intimate with his lover.

"What's wrong?"

Roy sees the concerned look in her eyes and sighs. There was no way he could he deny her an answer now, not after she'd seen him flinch the way he did.

"I'm sorry, Riza…" He pauses. "I just still feel unworthy of you."

Even now at a time like this, Roy can hear the whispers of doubt inside his head reminding him who he was. He was a jerk, a murder. A man who had no right to keep walking this earth, and certainly no right to be with a woman like Riza Hawkeye. Even if she too was a war criminal just like him-

"Do you want this?"

Roy gasps as a calloused hand cups his cheek. He looks up and sees Riza, waiting patiently for his answer.

"What?"

"Do you want this?"

He didn't need to think that over very long.

"Of course I do!" he replied. "You think I want to feel this way-"

"Then just let go…" Roy almost felt like laughing. As if it were that simple, he thought to himself.

"Let yourself be loved, Roy," she continues. " Let me worship you the way I've always wanted to…"

That was Roy Mustang's downfall. Because when he sees that look in her eyes; the one that says "I will make you forget, I will make you feel loved as you should be", it makes him feel comfortable.

It makes him smile.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" he said.

Riza smiles. She guides his hands to her hips and lets him gently wrap his fingers around her curves. He watches her as she closes her eyes and finally pushes inside him, a move that earns her a loud and satisfying moan from her usually stoic boyfriend.

"That's better…," she whispers.

Roy wants to laugh, but another push from Riza renders him speechless.

She grinds into him with sincerity, with love, and above all, passion. Roy groans the only way he can; with satisfaction. His head tilts back on the pillow and he looses himself in the pleasure this amazing woman is bestowing to him.

He watches as she moves above him, completely captivated.

There's a rhythmic tune to her grunts, a softness to her folds as she pushes against his thighs. He feels the moisture of her wet pussy on his dick, practically begging him to come early. He doesn't.

His eyes fixate on her breasts, watching as they move in time with her hips, their jiggling hypnotizes him.

He reaches out to cup her breasts and slowly massages the tips of her nipples, she moans sweetly and pumps into him harder, faster. He moans.

Riza opens her eyes to look at him.

"Does it feel good?" she asks.

Roy groans. "Very…," he whispers.

She smiles.

"Good…." She kisses his lips, then his cheek. She moves inches away from his ear and whispers into it "Just tell me what you like, and I'll do it."

He sighs.

"Thank you…"

Riza kisses him again intertwines her tongue with his. She places her forehead on his and massages his nipples, slowly and sensually.

Roy gasps. He smiles and places his hands on her back. What she's doing feels wonderful and he simply can't get enough of it.

" _My love is as a fever, longing still._ " Roy raises an eyebrow, confused; was she quoting Shakespeare to him? He looks up at Riza and sees the love in her eyes. " _For that which longer nursery the disease. Feeding on that which doth preserve the ill. Th' uncertain sickly appetite to please._ "

Yeah; she was quoting Shakespeare to him. He smirks at her.

"Stealing my moves, are you?"

She chuckles. "Well it worked for you, didn't it?"

Roy manages to get out a chuckle before she kisses him again. God, how he loves this woman! Before he knows it, she is kissing his bare chest and licking it. She grinds into him again, only this time she cups his face in her hands and presses her forehead against his.

She pushes inside him and moans in pleasure, making love to him with such adoration the young man beneath her trembles in delight.

"Riza…Riza…"

"That's it…," she whispers. "Just let yourself go…"

"I love you."

She stops and stares at him. He can see the surprise on her face, but he keeps on smiling anyway. It's not like he told her a lie.

With love in her eyes, she fists his raven hair and kisses him harder, while he returns the gesture by slipping his tongue in her mouth and kissing her back.

And for awhile, they stay there. Drowning in the maelstrom of their love, as if they were the only two people in existence and nothing else mattered.

….

Roy awoke hours later from the rays of sunshine trickling through his bedroom window. And strangely enough, he feels good for the first time in years.

The weirdest part, though? He doesn't feel one ounce of guilt for it, either. He'd woken up in a good mood and he wanted to keep it that way.

Roy rubs a bit of sleep from his eye and looks over at the clock, it was 7:30. A little early to get out of bed, but for once he doesn't want to sleep in on his day off.

He went to get up from the bed, until he looks down at Riza sleeping happily against his chest, her head practically nuzzled into the crook of his neck.

Roy smiles as he holds her close and continues observing her sleeping form. Aside for how messy her hair is, her mouth is in an o shape and her hand is relaxing against his shoulder.

He sighs. She looks so beautiful to him he feels like kissing her. He does; once on the lips, and once on her forehead.

He gently gets up from the bed, so he doesn't wake her up. He stretches for a minute and walks into the bathroom.

After a quick shower, Roy put on a clean shirt and some casual pants and walks into the kitchen. There was only one question on his mind; what should he make them for breakfast?

Maybe that fertata recipe Gracia'd given him?

Okay, Hughes had given him a copy of the recipe the last time he was in East City. But it's the only thing he know how to cook half-way decently, plus Riza's a sucker for anything with egg in it.

And besides, what better way to impress his girlfriend than with a simple breakfast for them to munch on?

So Roy got to it. Thirty minutes later, the fertata was baking in the oven and he was brewing a fresh pot of coffee. Oh, and keeping an eye on the oven.

Roy sighs and relaxes against the counter with his eyes closed. All the while, a big, dumb smile forms on his face. He can't help it, though. His mind keeps flashing back to last night and how wonderful it'd been. Both for him and for her.

He never knew he could feel like that during sex; his satisfaction, her satisfaction, the love, the passion, the feeling of it wanting to go on forever. It was amazing.

For the first time in his adult life, he feels complete. And he owes it all to his beloved Lieutenant.

It felt so right making love to her, like he'd been missing something and she held the key to something he didn't know he needed. No question about it, sex with Riza Hawkeye was the best he'd had in a long time.

Actually no; Riza was the best he'd **ever** had.

And he was hoping she felt the same way.

"Good morning."

Hearing her voice, Roy smiles and looks up to greet his lover. Only to stare in awe at the sight of Riza in his discarded dress shirt from the previous night…and practically nothing else from the looks of it.

She has her hair down, sure. But that didn't count.

But astonishment turns to satisfaction pretty quickly the longer he takes in the sight before him. Her hands are barely visible beneath the sleeves, her cleavage is still somewhat visible and the shirt stopped at around mid-thigh.

Roy smirks; yes, he is very pleased with this look.

"Something wrong?" Riza asks.

"Not at all," he replies. He walks over to the blonde and wraps his arms around her waist. He even presses his forehead against hers. "I was just thinking I could get used to this look."

Riza blushes, but it's quickly replaced with a grin and an impish look in her eye. "That doesn't sound like a bad idea. This shirt of yours is **really** comfy."

Roy chuckles; he was beginning to like this flirtatious persona of hers. She gives him a quick peck on the lips, making him smile.

He takes her hand in his and they walk over to the kitchen. Riza takes the fertata out of the oven and cuts it up, while Roy pours them some coffee.

The couple decides to sit down on the couch in the living room instead of the kitchen table. Once the two got cozy, they eat their breakfast together in relative peace.

"Mmm!" Riza said.

"Well, what do you think?"

"I must say, I'm impressed."

Roy smirks. "Really?" he teased. "I think you might be stereotyping me."

She shrugs. "Well you always grab something from the mess hall, it's a little hard not to draw conclusions."

"Yes, but a soldier needs to keep a regimented diet if he wants to stay healthy." He runs a hand through his raven locks. "You think I wake up looking this good?"

She chuckles. "I'd like to think so."

Roy laughs.

For the next little while, the two ate their breakfast and drank their coffee quietly, with only the occasional remark passing between either of them.

Until….

"Roy…" He turns to see Riza twiddling her thumb on the rim of her coffee cup, confusing him. "Was last night…good for you?"

Roy gasps. A second later though, he gives her a smile. He should've figured this question would come up.

He knew she was no stranger to sex, but her experience was minimal compared to his. Not to mention all those years of having to hear about his most recent conquest. It only made sense that she'd want to know if she'd pleased him.

"You're really asking me that question?"

"Of course I am!" she said. "With your reputation, it's a little hard not to."

She shies her gaze away from him, making Roy's heart tighten a little. It doesn't take him long to recover, though.

He smiles and hugs her against his chest. He strokes his hands through her soft, blonde hair and sniffs it briefly.

"Yes…," he said. "Last night was gift, Riza. The best I've ever had…"

Roy feels her relax in his arm when he says that. In fact, he can practically hear the smile in her tone as she said "I'm glad…"

"Good…," he said as he kissed her on the forehead.

For the next hour or so, the couple ate their food and talked about how they wanted to spend their Sunday, together.

Of course, Roy couldn't help but ask one last question.

"So was it good for you?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

"Just checking," he teased.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first take at doing a full-no smut fic so PLEASE let me know how I did! Thank you.


End file.
